


Goodbyes With No Regrets:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, No Regrets/Not Regrettting, Poisoning, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Tragedy, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was in the hospital, The radiation poisoning, & cancer finally got him, What does he tell his Ohana?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Goodbyes With No Regrets:

*Summary: Steve was in the hospital, The radiation poisoning, & cancer finally got him, What does he tell his Ohana?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was such a sad time in Honolulu, Hawaii, The Five-O Ohana was losing one of their own, & there is nothing that they can do about it, Commander Steve McGarrett was on his death bed. He was enjoying his last moments with his family, & friends.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was so dedicated to his partner, & lover. He never wanted his super seal to be alone. So, He stayed when he could, & went home eat, wash up, & change his clothes, then he hurried back to his hunky lover.

“How are you doing, Babe ?”, The Blond asked, as he was trying to be strong, & keep his voice even stronger. He noticed that Steve’s breathing was weak, & labored. “I am fine, Danno, Just tired”, The Former Seal answered honestly.

They knew that this was the end, but didn’t want to admit it. “Baby, Just rest then, You don’t have to do anything”, & they shared a kiss. “Ready for some visitors ?”, He asked with a small smile on his face. The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, “Sure”, & Danny went to get their ohana, & let them in.

The Taskforce Members came in one by one, They were trying to be brave, Steve sees it. “It’s okay, Guys, It’s okay”, He said, as he motioned for them to come in, so they can come together. He mustered up the brightest smile that he could at them.

Officer Tani Rey was the one that was taking this the hardest out of the group, “This isn’t fair, Bossman, You shouldn’t be going through this. You should be experiencing life with us”, The Ex-Lifeguard said, as tears were streaming down her face.

The Dark-Haired Man motioned for her to come to him, He said, “I will always be there, Wherever you look, Just look within your heart”, as he comforted her, til she calmed down. Then, He looked at Officer Adam Noshimuri, & Officer Junior Reigns, who had sad, & disbelief expressions on their faces.

“I....I am so proud of you, Adam, You proved that you are what you said, I am so proud that you are part of this ohana, Do me a favor ?, Take care of Danny & the kids for me ?”, The Former Businessman nodded, & said, “You can count on me”, They had their moment.

Then to Junior, He looked at the young seal fondly, & he said, “Junior, You have a fire for this job. You also have the biggest heart, Don’t lose it ever”, as Junior nodded, & said, “Yes, Steve, I won’t”, as he choked back the emotion that was threatening to come up, & wiped the tears from his eyes.

He then turned his attention to Captain Lou Grover, & he looked at the big man, “Thank you, Lou, Thank you for taking a chance on me”. Lou was in shock, & said, “Are you kidding me ?, Thank you for this opportunity”, & they smiled at each other.

Suddenly, Steve was breathing hard, & it had everyone on edge. The Loudmouth Detective said into his ear, “You want me to take your ring, Steve, Do you want me to take your ring ?”, Steve slowly nodded at his husband.

Danny took his husband’s ring off of his finger, & said tearfully, “Look, Steve, I got your ring, Look”, He had tears in his eyes. “We got him covered & take care of him, You got our word”, Lou said, indicating to Danny. The Former Seal had tears in his eyes, as he said it.

They watched as their leader, friend, & family member was taking his last breaths. They let out their emotions, as his eyes slowly closed. His life support went flatlined. & they had tears in their eyes, Cause they had said their “goodbyes” without regrets.

The End.


End file.
